Klaine week 2013 Fics
by klaine-is-endgame1
Summary: I'm so late, I know, but in my defense, they've been up on tumblr since they've supposed to been.
1. Day 1 Kid Klaine

**_My contribution to Klaine week 2013, Day 1 _**

**_Early Klaine_**

**_Based off a gif on tumblr (message me for the gif)_**

* * *

The first time Blaine meets Kurt, he's 7 years old. He's finally talked his brother Cooper into taking him to the park and as they finally get there, Blaine sees a boy sitting all by himself.

He walks over instantly, forgetting his brother in his haste. "ello? Whats your name?" Little Blaine says, and the boy visibly jumps.

"I…I'm Kurt." The boy tells him in his childish voice and Blaine smiles.

"I'm Bwaine. Its nice to meet you, Kurt."

* * *

Before the boys leave that day, Cooper, Blaine's brother, and Burt, Kurt's dad exchange numbers because the boys have played well together and three weeks later, Kurt and Blaine are having a sleepover.

Both sitting on the couch at Blaine's house, Blaine with his teddy bear and Kurt with his arms crossed smiling.

"Let me know when I need to change the movie guys." A 17-year-old Cooper says.

Both boys nod as the movie starts to play and Cooper chuckles, walking away.

"I love this movie," Kurt smiles, "Me and my mommy used to watch it before she died." He said frowning for a second, and Blaine scoots closer to him grabbing his hand for a moment before his favorite song comes on and he starts to sing.

_"Look at this stuff_  
_Isn't it neat?_  
_Wouldn't you think my collection's complete?_  
_Wouldn't you think I'm the girl_  
_The girl who has everything?_  
_Look at this trove_  
_Treasures untold_  
_How many wonders can one cavern hold?_  
_Looking around here you think_  
_Sure, she's got everything_  
_I've got gadgets and gizmos a-plenty_  
_I've got whozits and whatzits galore_  
_You want thingamabobs?_  
_I've got twenty!_  
_But who cares?_  
_No big deal_  
_I want more"_

When Blaine finishes singing the beginning of the song, Kurt smiles. "When I grow up, I'm going to marry a prince like Ariel married Prince Eric."

Blaine looks at him for a moment, then looks away.

"Me too!" Blaine smiles widely, and they look at each other, before looking away, both blushing.

They both sit there for the rest of the movie quiet, then Blaine looks over at Kurt. "I'm gonna go get Coop to put us in another movie."

Blaine climbs down from the couch and goes to the kitchen.

"Hey squirt, ready for another movie?" Cooper says.

"Coop…" Blaine says instead of answering him.

"Yeah?"

"Coop, can you teach me how to become a prince?"

"Why?" Cooper asks, looking down at his baby brother.

"I—" Blaine swallows. "Kurt wants a prince like Ariel and Eric." He says simply. He looks down, even at 7 years old, afraid of what his brother may say.

Cooper is quite for a moment then he smiles. "You're already Kurt's prince, B. You've been here for him when his mommy died."

Blaine nods. "Would it be bad if I married him one day?" He asks looking up to his brother.

"You can marry whoever you wanna marry." Cooper tells him. "It doesn't matter to me."

Blaine nods again and smiles turning towards the living room, and dragging Cooper with him.

Cooper chuckles to himself. This will be a great story to tell at their wedding one day.


	2. Day 2 Skank Kurt

**So I decided upon vulnerable skank!Kurt. Hope you like it. Its short, sweet, and too the point.**

* * *

"Kurt! Kurt, please!" Blaine said as he ran after Kurt.

"Stay the fuck away from me Anderson." Kurt spits, sliding down the wall and laying his head in his hands.

Blaine slides down the wall beside him, though not close enough for Kurt to push him away.

"Why? Why did you freak out? I'm sorry… If I had known you didn't want me to kiss you, I wouldn't have tried," Blaine says in a small voice.

Kurt looks over at him and gulps. He turns away from Blaine and starts talking.

"The last time someone kissed me… it was forced and I didn't want it, but I do want you to kiss me Blaine, and that TERRIFIES me," he says remaining with his back to Blaine.

Blaine says nothing, just scoots closer and grabs Kurt around the waist.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know, but since you do want to kiss me, I'll wait until YOU kiss me because no matter what you may think Kurt, you're worth waiting for."

Kurt finally turns back around in Blaine's arms.

"You're everything" he whispers before leaning in to kiss Blaine. Slowly Kurt pulls back and leans his forehead against Blaine's.

"What was that for?" Blaine asks.

"Thank you," Kurt whispers, kissing Blaine again.

"For what?"

"Everything" Kurt replies, leaning over to kiss Blaine again.


	3. Day 3 Fairytale AU

**Day 3 FairyTale!AU**

* * *

"Prince Kurt!" Kurt's most trusted servant exclaims. "We must flee now, the rebels are coming!"

Kurts turns baack and looks at the boy, smiling softly. "Blaine."

"I'm serious, sir! We need to leave now," he says in a hurried manner.

"Can I ask you something first?"

"Sir?" Blaine asks, stepping closer.

"Blaine, what did I say about calling me sir or prince when no one else is around?"

"Not to do it, si- I mean Kurt," Blaine says, blushing. "What did you want to ask me?" he says, trying to turn Kurt's attention away from him.

"You have to promise me that you'll consider it before you say no," Kurts says, looking nervous for the first time since Blaine met him.

"I will."

"Run away with me," Kurt whispers.

"Wait, what?" Blaine asks, as if disbelieving what he had just heard.

"Run away with me," Kurt repeats.

"But sir, I mean Kurt, why me? I'm just the help," Blaine says in a small voice.

They hear the sounds of fighting outside, but Kurt ignores it for a moment and walks over to Blaine and cups his cheek.

"You were never just a servant to me, Blaine, and you know it. Unless you don't want this," Kurt whispers, taking a step back.

Blaine's eyes widen. He can't believe what he's hearing. Kurt wants to be with him?

Not saying a word, Blaine steps towards Kurt gain and grabs his face, kissing him.

Kurt lets out a whimper as Blaine pulls away and they both smile.

Suddenly there's a crash and they look at each other.

"Are you ready for this?" Kurt asks as he hits a switch and opens a secret passage door.

"With you? Always," Blaine says, taking Kurt's hand and climbing down the secret passage.

Tomorrow the kingdom will know that Kurt's run away and that he's safe from harm, but for tonight, he and Blaine take a horse and ride as far away as possible.

They're safe, together.


	4. Day 5 Anniversary

**I can't write Smut, so I skipped Day 4, but heres the anniversary one :)**

* * *

As soon as Blaine enters the Hummel home from where Kurt texted him to not knock and come on into the house, he realizes two things. First Burt, Finn, and Carol are missing and second the house looks different than it usually does. Blaine smiles when he thinks about the reason. Today is his and Kurt's two year anniversary.

The first thing Blaine notices though is the decorations. Candles and flowers all throughout the house leading to whereever Kurt is.

He touches the ring box in his pocket, a promise ring that he knows will only be a stepping stone to an engagement ring later.

"Blaine? Is that you?" Kurt yells from somewhere and Blaine smiles, heading towards the kitchen and following the flowers.

Instead of answering, Blaine walks into the kitchen and stops breathing for a moment because in front of him is the most breathtaking looking Kurt hes ever seen. Not that Kurt's not always breathtaking, but hes dressed in a simple dress shirt that hugs his chest just right and the pants hes wearin should be illegal.

"Blaine?" Kurt asks and Blaine realizes he must have been staring for a while.

"I… You…" Blaine tries and he looks him over once again, taking him in. "You're so beautiful." He breathes out and Kurt blushes.

"You don't look so bad yourself." Kurt says, looking over Blaine the same way he just done to him.

Blushing, Blaine looks down at his own outfit. He has on a simple dress shirt too, but his is different than Kurts (whose is more stylish). His pants aren't as tight as Kurt's who leave nothing to imagination, but they fit just how he likes them too.

Taking a few steps over to Kurt, he kisses him softly on the lips and pulls back so just their foreheads are touching and whispers softly. "Happy Anniversary. I love you."

The smile on Kurt's face is so big and bright that Blaine can't help the way his heart skips a beat. He loves the way that Kurt can still do that to him.

"I love you too. Happy Anniversary." Kurt whispers just as softly.

They pull back and Blaine looks around. "It looks amazing in here and something smells delicious."

Kurt smiles, laying one last kiss on Blaine's lips before pulling back completely. "Its the chicken alfredo I'm fixing. I know its your favorite and Carole helped with the decorating. Is it too much?" He asks biting his lip.

"No!" Blaine rushes to assure him. "No, its just perfect! Its all perfect!"

Kurt chuckled and turns to the dtove turning off their dinner. "Then lets do this."

As he puts their food on the table, Blaine rushes to pull out Kurt's chair for him.

"Thank you." Kurt says, sitting down and scooting in as Blaine takes his seat.

They look up at one another and their grins say everything they don't.

"Its been an amazing two years, hasn't it?" Blaine asks, digging in to his food.

"It has." Kurt agrees, "and to think for a while I never thought you'd feel the same way about me."

"I always had feelings for you Kurt. I was just so caught up in being there for you during that time that I didn't understand what those feelings were yet." Blaine says, grabbing one of Kurt's hands.

Finishing their food, Kurt stands, still holding on to Blaine's hand and dragging him to the living room.

Blaine smiles, realizing that its decorated in their too.

He sits them on the couch and Kurt snuggles into Blaine's side. "Its been the best two years of my life."

"Me too." Blaine says as he kisses the top of Kurt's head.

"I got you something." Kurt whispers, "Its not much because I've had it for a long time, but I think you should have it."

Kurt reaches beside the couch and hands him a present thats wrapped. Blaine looks up at Kurt before ripping open the paper and his eyes widen at what he sees.

In a picture frame is a piece of paper with a heart on it in red ink with Kurt and Blaine's name on it and at the bottom something is added in purple ink.

"I wrote this a couple days before you seranded Jeramiah, when you asked the guys to sing to him. This part," Kurt says pointing to the bottom of the page. "I added this morning." In the most beautiful hand writing Blaine has ever seen, the word /forever/ is written right below the heart.

Blaine holds back a sob as he looks at it.

"I know its not much, but…"

Blaine stops him with a kiss before he can continue.

"I love it! Its perfect! Your perfect!" Blaine says leaning over to kiss him. Then he pulls back, "I have something for you too."

Blaine stands up, getting the ring box out of his pocket and Kurt gasps.

Blaine sits back down beside him.

"Its not an engagement ring, at least.. Not yet, but it will be someday. I've been saving up money since last Christmas and…" He opens the box. "This is the ring I wish I could have gotten you."

Kurt's eyes widen as he takes in the ring, "I.." He tries, but nothing comes out.

Blaine chuckles and pulls the ring out of the box. "Its funny you added that word to that picture, because I had it engraved." Blaine shows him the inside of it, "It says Kurt and Blaine, forever." He says looking up at him and smiles sheepishly.

"You didn't need to get me this." Kurt says, his voice waivering.

Blaine just kisses his cheek in return.

Kurt's crying now, not sure when it started, but he wipes a few tears away as he takes it in. "W-will you put it on me?"

"Of course." Blaine says as he takes Kurt's hand. He puts the ring on then brings the hand up to his lips, kissing it.

"I love you." Kurt whispers.

"I love you more." Blaine counters.

"Never!" Kurt chuckles.

"Forever." The other promises.


	5. Day 6 Wedding (Engagement)

**Day 6 Wedding :), but mine is an engagement instead ;)**

* * *

Blaine Anderson had never considered himself a romantic, but when it came to Kurt he never could quite help himself. He would do anything and everything to make Kurt smile, and that's why on their three year anniversary, Blaine decided it was time to propose.

He had it all arranged, taking Kurt back to Dalton, singing Teenage Dream to him and proposing on the Dalton staircase, but sometimes things don't always go as planned, but as Blaine thought about how the proposal had actually turned out, he didn't think it mattered.

* * *

They're sitting in the living room of their New York apartment one night, Kurt had moved out of the loft a little over a year ago, watching Moulin Rouge and Blaine just smiles over at him and knows. He undeniably knows. This is where he's meant to is where he wants to be for the rest of his life. So the next day, he goes and he buys the ring, its simple, but its also extravagant, just like he knows Kurt will want.

The plan is all set up, the Warblers are all called, Dalton is called, but one night, a week or so before their anniversary, Kurt announces he doesn't want to make a huge deal out of their anniversary this year. They're both so busy with school, and Kurt has his internship (which is quickly growing into an actual job) and NYADA, and Blaine has NYU and his gigs. So Kurt says he just wants to exchange gifts, nothing big this year, or at least right now.

So Blaine calls it all off, but he doesn't give up, he's still going to propose because this is the man he wants to spend the rest of his life with, and nothing can change that.

* * *

Its the day before their anniversary and Kurt receives the news, he's being promoted at VOGUE and Blaine is so proud of him. He is, but he just can't get it out of his head that the fates are working against him.

They celebrate and when the party is over, Kurt looks at Blaine with the expression in his eyes that Blaine knows means "take me home now" and that's where they go, and make love all night long, because things may be changing, but their love never will.

They pass out soon after, but not before murmuring how much they love each other and a happy early anniversary.

* * *

Blaine blinks awake and as soon as he opens his eyes, he smiles, because the first thing he sees is Kurt and nothing but Kurt and that's all Blaine ever wants to see for the rest of his life. He would be content to just lay here with Kurt, right like this for he rest of his life.

He brushes a single piece of hair from his boyfriend's eyes and lays it behind his ear. Kurt starts to stir and slowly he blinks awake.

"Morning sweetie. Happy anniversary." Kurt smiles.

Blaine doesn't say anything for a moment, so Kurt panics. "Do I have something on my face? Is it morning breath? Oh my god, I—"

But Blaine cuts him off, "You're so beautiful. I love you so much." He says, barely above a whisper.

"I love you too." Kurt smiles in reply.

"Then marry me." Blaine says, and suddenly Kurt's eyes widen.

"What?"

"Marry me." Blaine says again. "I have the ring, I can redo the proposal over if you'd like, but you just look so amazing right now, and I just want to spend the rest of my life with you. Marry me." Blaine tries again.

"YES!" Kurt squeals! "Yes! Of course! Of course I'll marry you!"

Blaine's never been happier to hear anything in his life. Suddenly he grabs Kurt, and hugs him as tightly as he can, kissing him all over his face and rolling them around in bed, laughing and smiling because they are getting married.

Kurt stops them then, him lying on top of Blaine, he pulls his head back. "We're engaged."

"We're engaged." Blaine repeats the grin about to split his face in two.

"Kurt and Blaine Hummel-Anderson. I like the ring of that don't you?"

"I've never heard anything more beautiful." Blaine says as he leans down kissing his fiance once again.

* * *

Blaine Anderson never considered himself a romantic, but Kurt Hummel (Hummel-Anderson!) sure did.


	6. Day 7 Reunion

**This is what should have happened instead of the last episode Adam was in instead of Kurt answering Adam's question about forgetting Blaine and being with him.**

* * *

"I'm sorry." Kurt says as soon as Adam asks him to go to the movies and forget about Blaine. "I can't. I… Blaine hurt me and I've been trying to convince myself that I want to be over him, and when you came along I thought I had… But I just can't. You should know that you were NOT a rebound Adam. I really like you, but…"

"But noone will ever compare to him." Adam finishes for him.

Kurt nods, looking down. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I get it, Kurt. Not that I'm not hurt, but I get it. I hope you'll still be on the Apples…"

Kurt looks up suddenly, "Really?"

"Of course. Give me a couple days, but definately."

Kurt lets out a breath he didn't know he was holding. "Thank you. I really hope you find someone like I've found Blaine, Adam. You deserve it."

"Me too." Adam says, kissing Kurt's cheek. "Blaine's a lucky guy." He says and with that, he walks out the door.

Kurt falls back onto the couch, taking a deep breath.

He grabs his phone, immediately calling Blaine.

As the phone rings, Kurt starts to whisper. "Please pick up, please pick up, please pi —"

"Hello? Kurt?" Blaine asks, sounding out of breath.

"You okay?" Kurt laughs.

"I ran out of rehearsal." Blaine breathes.

"Ohhh…" Kurt chuckles again.

"Was there a reason you called?" Blaine asks after a minute of silence, his breathing back to normal.

"Yeah. I… We watched Moulin Rouge today." Kurt says in a voice that Blaine can't distinguish.

"Really?" Blaine whispers. "Great movie."

"Definately." Kurt swallows then whimpers, "Blaine."

"Kurt?" Blaine asks worriedly, "whats wrong?"

"We were watching the movie, Rachel Santana, Adam and I, and Come What May came on."

Kurt stops and Blaine holds his breath for a second.

"Suddenly it was like I was on a rooftop and Come What May started and we were singing it and we were in tuxes and I was seeing old memories." Kurt says as he starts crying. "It was amazing."

"You…" He lets out.

"And then I told Adam I couldn't get over you and broke whatever was going on with us off because fuck… Blaine I still love you." He says as tears stream down his face.

"I still love you too…" Blaine says though tears are starting to fall down his face again, "What does this mean?"

"I need to see you. When can I see you?" Kurt replies quickly.

"Saturday." Blaine smiles, "I'll be there Saturday."

"I'm not going to lie Blaine. It may take me a long time to completely trust you again, but I want to try." Kurt whispers.

"Me too, Kurt. Even if it means calling or texting you every second too let you know what I'm doing. I love you. I want this."

"I'll see you Saturday. Oh and Blaine…"

"Yeah?"

"Happy early anniversary." Kurt smiles.

"Happy anniversary." Blaine whispers in return.


End file.
